Rivalry
by MewLover54
Summary: Snivy has finally had enough of Emolga leading him on and the out come leads to who gets Oshawott. Idea may have been done before, I didn't mean to steal it if I did. OshawottxSnivy. T for now due to minor swears. Not sure about second catogory.


ML54: Hey guys. I'm sorry I removed, like, three of my stories. I just don't think they really went anywhere.

Snivy: Yeah. But people seem to like Critical Condition. A story you just came up with when you were slightly drunk.

ML54: *-* I *hic* don't know what you're talking about, weird armed and legged Snivy!

Stunfisk: While we sort out the, now pissed, ML54. He does not own Pokemon.

Mew: p.s. He wasn't insanely drunk. He had, like, one shot of vodka.

**Rivalry**

Oshawott sighed in agitation as he looked between Snivy and Emolga, who had been glaring daggers at each other. The two were standing on either side of each other, their trainers, Ash and Iris respectively, behind them. Cilan inbetween.

He, at that moment, was sitting next to Axew and Pikachu. The latter trying to explain to the former what was going on. Of course, it was unsuccessful as Pikachu himself didn't really know. He claimed it was just another argument that got out of hand. But Oshawott knew why.

It was because of him.

"Wow. They look about ready to tear each other's throats out." Pansage had said on the table, watching the ordeal from a good distance. The Water type just nodded, just trying to remember how this started. And why their trainers decided to get involved.

_Flashback_

_Oshawott was just swimming around in the pond, relaxing just as everyone else was. Pikachu decided to play tag with Axew, Scraggy, Tranquil, Dwebble and Pansage. Excadrill and Stunfisk were sleeping. Tepig was practicing his Fire moves. Emolga was in tree, stretching for reasons beyond him and Snivy was on a big rock to keep an eye on everyone._

_Oshawott hadn't known where their trainers were at the time. Maybe getting firewood or something? He dived underneath to practice keeping his eyes open. He used to have trouble, of course, effecting his battling. Especially when he had to use Aqua Jet._

_He admitted that underwater was awesome. It was cool how the water refracted the light everywhere to give the colour a sort of glow. Though that could have been the coral, he couldn't tell for sure. He shrugged, no point dwelling over it._

_His stomach rumbled and he laughed to himself, having forgotten about being hungry when they released, and jumped out of the water. He shook himself dry, walking over to the Oran Berry tree that Emolga was in. "HEY! EMOLGA!"_

_She glanced down to see the otter pokemon there. She huffed a bit, before flying down. "Can we make flirting quick today. I wanted to go play tag!" She yelled, causing him to back up a bit. What was that all about?_

"_What? I was just going to ask if the tree had any berries in it." Emolga blinked, then blushed in embarrassment, turning her head down to hide it._

"_Oh...Um, I don't know...I was just stretching...Ready for tag..." Well, that explains what she was doing. Still, Oshawott nodded before turning to waddle to the Cheri Berry tree next to Snivy's rock. They may have been a bit spicy, but food is food._

_When he got there, he saw something flying towards him. Reacting quickly, he caught it, revealing itself to be an orange. He looked up and saw Snivy smile at him. "Hungry?"_

_Oshawott smiled brightly and nodded. "Thanks Snivy!" He replied, putting the whole thing in his mouth. Including the skin._

_Snivy giggled slightly as Oshawott flinched at how tough the skin was and how bitter it tasted. "You're supposed to take the skin off first Oshawott." The Water type blinked, before spitting it out and cutting the thing in two. Revealing the centre to be a darker orange but a lot softer. _

_Oshawott rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing. "Oops. Well I feel like an idiot." He replied, taking a bite out of the orange, avoiding the skin this time. Snivy slid down the rock, and motioned him over._

"_Come and sit. We haven't talked in a while." Oshawott nodded, still tilting his head to the side. They talked yesterday about...Pecha Berries. Yeah, they were cool like that._

"_Thanks." He decided to say, finally finishing his mouthful, offering the other half back. Snivy shook her head, gesturing towards the empty skin of another orange._

"_Nah. I already had one. So how's it going? Get anywhere with your flirting?" Oshawott shook his head, obviously thinking she had saw him and Emolga earlier._

"_I wasn't flirting this time. I was just asking if there were any Oran Berries on the tree. I would have asked Tranquil, but Emolga was already in the tree. I didn't think it would require much effort to tell me." Snivy rolled her eyes._

"_If it requires ANY effort Emolga wouldn't do it." The Grass type then put a vine to his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what she said. Are you okay?" _

"_I'm surprisingly okay with what she said. She's probably getting sick of me doing it." The otter shrugged. "To be completely I'm sick of doing it. It never gets me anywhere."_

"_I'm sure it'll work on someone eventually." Oshawott snorted._

"_Yeah sure. On who? You?" He looked and saw that her eyes had widened considerably and her face had gone slightly red. He shook his head quickly. "I didn't mean that Snivy. Sorry I didn't mean to snap."_

_Snivy put a hand to her chest and let out the breath that she didn't realise she was holding. "Actually..." Oshawott nervously looked back up at her, seeing her blush had intensified a bit. "...If you were to try and...Pick me up shall we say. What kind of line would you try?"_

_Now it was Oshawott's turn to blush. He couldn't answer that! It'd be demoralising if his best friend were to laugh at him. But, he couldn't bring himself up to say no to her. It was like a sort of compulsion._

"_Well...I guess..."_

"_OSHAWOTT!" He jumped, startled to see Emolga there. She was looking at the piece of orange that he had left. "Can I have that piece of orange? You obviously don't want it." Oshawott shook out of his sudden scare, nodding his head._

"_Sure. Go..." _

"_Why don't you go get yourself something to eat?!" This time, Snivy had interupted him, glaring at the flying squirrel with a heated gaze._

"_Snivy she on..."_

"_Well, the orange slice was just sitting here, being wasted!" She argued back. Oshawott sighed, knowing that their arguments won't stop until their trainers come back._

"_Yeah! But maybe Oshawott wanting to save it for later!"_

"_That's why I asked! I could have easily just taken it!"_

"_We were in the middle of a conversation! You couldn't have waited until after!"_

"_I probably would have starved to death by then! The way you talk about anything and everything with him! It's like you're in love with the guy or something!"_

_Oshawott saw Snivy blush after that comment. Unfortunately, so did Emolga. "No way! You are!" _

"_N-no! Not exactly..." Snivy started stumbling over her own words. She knows that she does like Oshawott quite a lot, but if she denies it he might not even bother trying with her. But if she says it's true and Oshawott doesn't like her back then that would create a very bad tension between them._

"_What do you mean, not exactly?" Emolga asked, accusingly. "You either love someone or you don't. One or the other. Of course, it must feel pretty hard watching the one you love go after the girl you hate huh?" Ouch. That was harsh._

"_Emolga that..." Oshawott, once again, was cut off._

"_In case you didn't realise! He hasn't done that for at least a week!" Snivy retaliated. _

"_He could have just run out of stuff to say, trying to come up with some new stuff." The Dual type pokemon shot back, not completely inaccurately. _

"_Look! Emolga! Just go bother someone else for a change! Why do you always target Oshawott?!" Emolga shrugged._

"_I don't know. He's cuter than the others." Oshawott decided to ignore that comment and the wink she sent his way. He wasn't the sharpest of scalchops, but even he knew she was only doing this to annoy Snivy._

"_So that's why you always lead him on to think he can get anywhere with you, than break his heart over and over! When were you planning on telling him that he couldn't?! When you finally find a mate!" _

"_Guys..." Oshawott tried inputting, getting a little bit annoyed about being talked over. But, once again, he was interupted._

"_Who says he doesn't? Maybe I just like to play hard to get?! Oshawott doesn't seem to care that much!" The Water type sighed, waddles over to the shade of a tree, and just decided to listen in. They, obviously, didn't notice him leave._

"_It's still not a nice thing to do! When you play 'hard to get' you make him look like an idiot!" _

"_He makes himself look like an idiot ALL THE TIME! He said so himself!" Oshawott shrugged. Can't really disagree or he'd be lying. He's an idiot and he's proud of it._

"_He's no where near as stupid as you make him out to be!" Now that got the otter's attention. What did Snivy mean by that? She doesn't think he's dimwitted? That's...really nice._

"_What ever. You have just been wasting time you could have been talking to your BOYfriend by shouting at me." The Electric-Flying type huffed, grabbing the orange slice, and walking off._

"_Hey! You can't just walk away from me!" Snivy yelled, grabbing her by the shoulder, roughly pulling Emolga to face her. "Only cowards run away! But then again you're always good at a disappearing act!" Emolga glared daggers at the, unfazed, Grass type. "In fact, if it weren't for your Volt Switch, you wouldn't want to battle at all."_

"_Alright fine! I challenge you to a battle. Once our trainers get back, they'll take command. Don't want me to kick your ass TOO soon and I'll even make a deal. You win, I'll stop asking Oshawott for stuff and leading him on..." Oshawott's attention was brought to the conversation again with that._

"_Fi..." This time, Snivy was cut off._

"_But if I win, you're not allowed to talk to Oshawott unless it's necessary." _

"_Emolga! That's..."_

"_Fine." Snivy interupted the shocked Water type. Emolga grinned, evilly to herself, as she saw their trainers get back. "I'll go tell them." With that, she flew over to them, leaving Oshawott and Snivy alone._

"_What were you thinking?!" The otter demanded off of the snake, causing her to jump. "You've got a type disadvantage! I don't want to NOT be able to talk to you!" _

_Snivy looked down. "I'm sorry...I just wanted her to stop messing with you..." Oshawott rolled his eyes._

"_You sure this is just about that. You and Emolga have had this rivalry ever since the two of you met. You're a good friend for doing this Snivy. And I don't doubt your capabilities. But if she does win, we'll be losing each other. That's going to effect me as well." Snivy looked away. _

_He sighed, placing his flipper like paw on her shoulder, turning her round. "Look I'm..." He stopped at seeing Snivy's eyes starting to water._

"_I'm sorry Oshawott..." She had interupted AGAIN. Oshawott started to wonder if he should just talk faster. "...I didn't mean for this to happen...I just couldn't stand her being so, SO cold to you anymore..." She sniffed, trying to resist the tears wanting to burst out. She wanted to maintain her pride._

_Oshawott sighed again. It was like his life was something from the Jeremy Kyle Show. _**(Say what you want, I've started to like that show. It's funny watching him get angry at complete strangers. XD) **_He pulled her in and hugged her. Just trying to comfort her a little._

"_No. I'm sorry for getting angry. I know you were just trying to protect me. Just...make sure you win. Okay." Snivy pulled back and smiled warmly to her. "We've got a lot to talk about afterwards."_

_The grass snake didn't get it, but Oshawott knew there was a chance that she DID like him. And he did like her, he just thought she was above shameless flirting. So took to a steadier approach. _

* * *

And that's the course of events that led up to this moment. He still couldn't believe that Emolga would go as low as to try and end his friendship with Snivy just to annoy her. He guessed that she wasn't NEARLY as great as first thought. He just hoped that Snivy would win.

"Alright Emolga! Use Discharge!" Emolga nodded, electricity crackling off her cheeks before being fired at the snake.

Ash smirked. "Alright Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado! Cancel it out!" Snivy nodded, and swung her tail in full circles as the attack got closer. Before it struck, a torrent of leaves left her tail and took in the electrical charge.

"Emolga! Take to the sky and dodge it!" Iris called quickly. Emolga nodded, before spreading her wings, and taking off as the attack hit the ground below her. However, she was still hit by a few stray leaves. "Now use Hidden Power!"

Emolga nodded and built up three green balls of energy before firing them at Snivy. "Snivy dodge and use Leaf Blade!" The Grass type nodded, before jumping over the first orb, stepping to the side of the second and ducking under the third. Then, using the momentum over the earlier running, jumped into the air. Her tail glowing a bright green, before swiping it at Emolga.

Emolga hissed as the attack struck. It was minor since Grass type moves weren't that effective against Flying type pokemon. But it hurt A LOT. "Emolga! Use your new move! Aerial Ace!" Snivy's eyes snapped open as Emolga had tackled her in the back. When did Emolga learn Aerial Ace?

"What? Emolga's never had any Flying type moves!" Oshawott argued, having never seen this from the Dual type pokemon.

"She learned it yesterday when Team Rocket had appeared for the millionth time." Pikachu explained, watching Snivy get up wobbly, obviously getting used to the shock. Oshawott growled quietly.

"_So this was why Emolga was so confident before? Great! Snivy's going to have to find a way to overcome that. But..." _"Tranquil. Isn't Aerial Ace a move that never misses?" Unfortunately, Tranquil nodded. _"Great! Now what?!"_

"Snivy! Vine Whip!" Snivy nodded, and let her vines out of her back, firing them at Emolga.

"That's what we were hoping for! Grab those vines and use Discharge!" Surprisingly quickly, the flying squirrel grabbed the vines and let lose a powerful current, running straight through them and into Snivy.

"SNNNIIIVE! (AHHH!)" Snivy cried out, falling to one knee. Emolga smirked.

"Emol~~? (Give up yet~~?)" Ash gritted his teeth, when he suddenly remembered that to keep this attack going, Emolga need to keep a hold of the Vine Whip. He grinned.

"Alright Snivy! Start spinning on the spot!" Snivy nodded and did as requested. Now, despite her eating habits, Emolga was a very light pokemon. So she was easily pulled with the vines, causing her to stop her attack in the confusion.

"Emolga! LET GO!" Iris commanded. Emolga nodded and did just that. As soon as she did though, she was thrown in the general direction of where the momentum was pulling her at that time...

...face first into a rock.

The other pokemon and the trainers, not including Snivy as she was rubbing her slightly burnt vines , cringed as she pulled herself off the rock. Dusting her face of the little stones that was carried with it. She had a red mark on her forehead. But it'll go away after a few minutes, so no damage was done.

Still, Emolga was pissed. And Snivy weren't all to happy with her vines looking like black licorice either. "Alright! Emolga use Aerial Ace!" Emolga nodded, flapping her way into the air, and flipping over with a trail of white following.

"Snivy, knock her off course with Leaf Blade!" Snivy tried to hit Emolga, but she was just too fast and the green energy on her tail dissipated as she was struck in the stomach, being knocked back.

"_C'mon! Think Ash!" _Ash's inner monologue piqued up. _"You've been in worse situations than this! Emolga's really fast, which is the major down side to trying to attack back against Aerial Ace with her being so close. It'd be handy if I could use Attract...But..." _

Oshawott was thinking the exact same thing. However, he had come up with something. _"Wait! Emolga's speed is still going to be lower than Snivy's! Snivy's been trained WAY more! So...She could take a leaf out of Emolga's book and grab her before the attack connects!" _"OSHA! OSHA! (ASH! ASH!)"

Ash turned to his sea otter, the others not noticing him, and watched as Oshawott mimed a sort of grabbing action. "I'll hug you later Oshawott." He replied, causing the Water type to face palm himself. He then grabbed a sort of stick, mimed it attacking himself, and him grabbing it before hand.

"_What is he...Wait! Grab Emolga before she hits! That's a good idea! Then it's close quarter Leaf Blade!" _

"Sorry Ash, but I don't think Snivy can take another hit! Emolga Aerial Ace!" Iris had, cockily, declared. Emolga nodded, and repeated the same process again. Only this time, Ash smirked.

"Grab Emolga with Vine Whip!" Snivy's eyes snapped open and her lips held a huge grin at Ash's idea and, quick as a flash, wrapped both her vines around Emolga's torso. Emolga's eyes widened as she struggled in her confines. "Now quick! Use Leaf Blade!"

Snivy's tail glew green as she swiped, hard, against Emolga's face. Letting her go as she hit the floor causing a dust cloud to form around Emolga.

Snivy panted as the dust cleared, waiting for the outcome of the battle. When it did, it revealed that Emolga had swirls in her eyes letting out a weak moan. Cilan, the referee nodded, raising his hand that was on Ash's side.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Therefore Snivy is the winner! Making Ash the winner!" Snivy didn't really know what was going on when she was suddenly hugged by Ash.

"Way to go Snivy! I knew you could do it!" Snivy didn't really want to boast, but she felt a little smug for beating Emolga despite type disadvantage. But that was the nature of her species.

He put down Snivy and walked over to Iris to check if she and Emolga were okay. Snivy was then face to face with Oshawott. "Nice win."

"Yeah. A close one." Snivy replied, rubbing her burnt vines. "Too close." Oshawott placed a careful paw on one of the vines. Snivy hissed, but didn't stop the otter. Actually blushing more than anything.

"C'mon. I think I can help with those." Snivy nodded, yet was kind of curious about what he meant.

* * *

She let him lead her a little bit in the woods. That's when she spotted the Rawst berry bush. Clever, but eating those will only help a burn STATUS. Electrical burns don't count.

She turned to question him, only to discover that he'd collect a Cheri berry as well. He then picked a Rawst berry and looked around. Snivy was curious as to what, when he had found a leaf. Big leaf. Almost bowl shaped.

He set the improvised bowl down and squeezed the Cheri and Rawst berry juice out of the little fruits. Then he used his scalchop to stir it a bit. Before nodding to himself. "Shame there weren't any Oran berries. But this should help. Just soak your vines in here for a while."

Snivy decided to just follow his idea. She dunked her vines in there. Almost instantly the pain was greatly relived and her vines had started to gain there more natural colour of green. "Wow! How did you learn how to make this stuff?!"

"Well. Professor Juniper really likes watching the PokeCare channel. And since I didn't really have any friends there, I watched with her. It's very useful for learning how to deal with this sort of thing. I just never thought I'd actually get the chance to try it." He grinned, sheepishly.

Snivy smiled, retracting her, now healed, vines out of the juice. "You should probably have a Cheri berry too. You might have minor paralysis. Trust me." Oshawott added, handing her a Cheri berry.

"After that little potion you made, I'd trust you just as much as Nurse Audino." Snivy replied, consuming the spicy berry. She did like them, but the after taste is always a bit...urk.

"You were great out there though! I thought it was cool when you hit her in mid air with Leaf Blade! That was awesome!" Snivy blushed a bit, turning away so he couldn't see it but he had.

"_She does like me! Before could have just been embarrassment with Emolga being there! But it's just us now." _"You know..." Snivy turned to him curiously. "I saw a flower in the lab once...And I took a smell."

"Okay?" Snivy answered, not really getting it.

"And I thought it was the strongest and most beautiful thing in the World...until I met you." He grinned as she blushed bright pink. So much so, that if you didn't know a shiny Snivy's true colour, you'd mistake her for one.

"W-what brought that on?" She shakily asked, feeling very flattered to be compared to a flower, rather than a Tauros like one guy had done.

"Well you asked which pick up line I'd use...So I'm using that one." Snivy felt a little down, before actually taking in what he said.

"Wait. USING?" Oshawott smiled warmly, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss on the back, causing her to involuntarily swoon. He was being more confident than usual. But she liked it.

"Yup. So you want to go out sometime? Tonight we could try and sty out of our pokeballs?" He offered, taking her other hand now. Snivy, if it was possible at this point, blushed harder.

"Um...Of course...I'll see what I can do..." Oshawott smiled, and pulled her in for a hug. Only this time, it was more than friendship behind it.

"Than it's a date." Snivy pulled back and saw that his and her lips were literally centimetres apart, her snout pressed up against his nose.

"You know what, I can't wait for the date." Snivy whispered, planting her lips against his firmly.

* * *

ML54: OWW What?

Regice: You were drunk for about an hour! How are you already hung over?!

ML54: Because shut up!

Entei: ML54 would like reviews if you liked this. And he said that, if the site will ever accept it, he'd add a lemon chap to it as well as the little date they were to have.

Oshawott/Snivy: *Blushes hard avoiding eachother's gaze*

Emolga: Please don't flame! Even though ML54 did make me lose.


End file.
